encounter
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Yaoyorozu, aku tidak ingin melakukan pemotretan dengan model yang tak ku kenal. Sebagai gantinya, dandani dia! BL/Sho-ai. Warning(s) Inside. KatsuDeku.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **encounter © Shin Aoi**

 **Bakugō Katsuki** **×Midoriya Izuku**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada.** Idol!Katsuki. Crossdress!Izuku

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Izuku mengetukkan sebelah kakinya gusar. Sudah dua setengah jam ia menunggu Ochako dan Tenya di café tempat mereka janjian. Satu gelas matcha latte Izuku pesan untuk mengusir kebosanan di sudut tempat duduk dekat jendela. Ia lebih suka menghindari keramaian kalau boleh jujur.

Apa mereka lupa?

Izuku menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika mereka sampai melupakan perkara krisis macam ini yang menyangkut nilai tugas akhir di semester kuliahnya. Kebetulan, iris kehijauan Izuku bergulir menatap panorama luar jendela café yang menyajikan sebuah layar besar berdiri di tengah perempatan jalan tengah menayangkan sebuah musik video dari artis terkenal.

Layar raksasa itu menampilkan seorang pria tampan berhelai _ash blonde_ yang tengah melantunkan nyanyian dengan suaranya yang seksi. Izuku sedikit tidak ingin mengakui hal itu, namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Katsuki, teman masa kecilnya memiliki suara yang merdu. Padahal, ketika sekolah menengah dulu kerjaan lelaki itu hanya berteriak-teriak saja dan membulinya.

Selain itu, Ochako teman yang ia dapat ketika baru masuk universitas pun ternyata seorang _fangirl_ dari Katsuki. Ia pernah mengajak Izuku untuk menonton konser Katsuki yang bertajuk King of Bomb. Dan mau tidak mau Izuku pun menyetujui ajakan gadis itu. Selain itu, rasanya Izuku merindukan sosok Katsuki.

 _Kira-kira, Kacchan masih ingat denganku tidak ya?_

Izuku terkekeh dan mengibaskan tangannya. Kalaupun Katsuki mengingatnya, pasti ia tidak akan menyadari jika Izuku pernah sekali datang menonton konsernya.

Izuku semakin tenggelam di dalam dasar pikirannya. Rasanya ia tidak menyangka ketika Katsuki lulus dari sekolah menengah atas lalu menghilang begitu saja, dan ternyata ia langsung dikejutkan dengan debutnya lelaki itu dua tahun lalu di billboard musik Tokyo dengan lagunya yang langsung merajai tangga lagu.

"Mm.. memang tidak disangka.." monolognya.

Perhatiannya tersita oleh orang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping tempat duduknya. Izuku menoleh dan mendapati Tenya menatapnya panik dan nafas tak beraturan yang ia embuskan acak. Begitu selesai mengatur nafas, helai biru berkacamata tersebut menghempaskan bokongnya di bangku tepat di depan Izuku.

"Iida- _kun_? Di mana Uraraka- _san_?" Izuku berusaha untuk bersabar. Sepertinya ada alasan yang menyebabkan kedua temannya terlambat seperti ini.

"Maaf, Midoriya- _kun_! Aku sudah menghubungimu dan mengirimimu pesan singkat, begitu pula dengan Uraraka- _kun_. Tapi, kami sama sekali tidak mendapat respon darimu." Tenya berbicara nyaris tanpa ada jeda.

"Um.. i-iya.. baterai ponselku habis dan aku tidak sempat mengisi ulang baterainya." Izuku menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Ah.. sudah kuduga." Tenya menghela nafas dan mencoba melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hari ini Uraraka- _kun_ terpaksa pergi ke Kyōto karena permintaan kedua orang tuanya. Sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba menghubungimu Midoriya- _kun_. Tetapi karena tidak kunjung mendapat respon, jadi aku datang kemari setelah berdiskusi dengan Uraraka- _kun_ di telepon. Ia khawatir kalau kau masih menunggu kami di café ini selama berjam-jam."

Izuku mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja, ia merasa ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres. Perasaannya mengatakan jika hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu, ternyata ini kah masalahnya?

"Maafkan kami, Midoriya- _kun_!" Tenya membenturkan dahinya ke meja dan dalam sekejap, perhatian penghuni café tertuju padanya, meja tempat Izuku lebih tepatnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Iida- _kun_! I-itu juga salahku karena tidak mengisi baterai ponselku. Mengingat tugas yang diberikan Nezumi- _sensei_ masih lama tenggat waktu pengumpulannya, bagaimana jika kita berkumpul lagi di tempat ini begitu Uraraka- _san_ pulang dari Kyōto?"

Tenya mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba dan membuat Izuku berjengit. Memasang pose berpikir dan tiga detik kemudian lelaki berkacamata itu mengangguk. "Boleh juga, Midoriya _-kun_. Lagi pula, Uraraka- _san_ akan pulang dalam waktu tiga hari."

Izuku mengangguk, mungkin mereka dapat berkumpul di tempat ini dua hari setelah kepulangan Ochako.

"Kalau begitu, Iida- _kun_ , aku pamit pulang dulu karena sudah terlalu larut." Izuku membereskan barang bawaannya dan berdiri menuju kasir untuk membayar tagihan minumannya.

"Baik, Midoriya _-kun_. Bagaimana jika berjalan bersama sampai perempatan? Mengingat arah jalan pulang kita berbeda?"

Izuku mengangguk seraya mengulas senyum tipis. "Tentu."

.

.

Izuku dan Tenya berjalan berdampingan sesekali mereka mengobrol tentang rencana pengerjaan tugas yang akan dilaksanakan ketika Ochako pulang. Mungkin lebih baik mereka menentukan ide yang lebih tepat agar tidak ada waktu yang terbuang sia-sia Sisanya, mereka akan meminta persetujuan Ochako tentang ide tersebut, kalaupun gadis berhelai hazelnut itu tidak setuju, mau tidak mau mereka akan melakukan pengumpulan data ulang kembali.

"Midoriya- _kun_ , aku berjalan ke arah sana. Sampai ketemu besok di kampus."

Izuku mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati, Iida- _kun_."

Setelah sosok Iida menghilang di balik lautan manusia, Izuku pun kembali berjalan menuju stasiun terdekat. Kemungkinan besar, Ochako akan izin dari kampus selama tiga hari, jadi tidak mungkin ia menenemukan sosok gadis itu di kampus esok hari untuk diajak berdiskusi tentang tugasnya.

 _Ah sudahlah.. lagi pula, tenggat waktu pengumpulannya masih lama._

Izuku terus berjalan dan menatap sekitar dengan perasaan gusar. Kedua matanya menilik jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan kiri, menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh empat menit. Ini sudah masuk jam malam, tapi kenapa jalanan masih terlihat ramai? Bahkan Izuku dapat melihat kerumunan orang-orang tak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan.

 _Kecelakaan lalu lintas? Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lalu apa?_

Izuku berusaha mendekat menuju ke tempat perkumpulan manusia tidak wajar itu. Beberapa orang di sana membawa sebuah spandukbertuliskan 'King of Bomb! Katsuki!', 'Katsuki! Aku cinta padamu!' dan 'Katsuki! Nikahi aku!'

Izuku telah salah tempat. Sepertinya Katsuki tengah berada di kawasan sekitaran sini. Apakah ia tengah mengadakan jumpa fans malam-malam begini? Di dekat jalan raya pula? Dan apa-apaan salah satu tulisan spanduk yang sedikit nyeleneh itu? Tuntutan pekerjaan memang mengerikan.

Menghela nafas singkat, Izuku memilih untuk mengobservasi keadaan sekitarnya. Lihat, amati dan cari rute jalan dengan kemungkinan besar menuju stasiun tanpa terhalangi oleh kumpulan manusia itu. Ah.. pandangannya tertuju pada satu buah gang sempit minim pencahayaan.

Apa boleh buat, Izuku tidak ingin pulang terlambat dan membuat ibundanya khawatir. Baiklah, ia akan melewati gang sempit itu. Berdo'a lah semoga tidak ada preman atau berandalan tukang palak yang menghadang Izuku tiba-tiba nantinya.

.

.

Izuku berjalan dengan tempo lambat. Bahkan ia mewaspadai keadaan sekitarnya dengan baik. Ia takut jika ada orang yang tiba-tiba melakukan kejahatan dan ya.. siapa yang tahu? Walaupun Izuku pemegang sabuk hitam karate tetapi wajar saja jika ia tetap merasa takut bukan?

Begitu sampai di ujung gang, Izuku mengembuskan nafas lega. Lorong gelap minim pencahayaan tadi telah ia lewati dan keadaannya sekarang masih aman sentosa. Syukurlah kejadian mengerikan yang terproyeksi di dalam pikirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan mendadak langkahnya terhenti begitu mendapati ada objek mencurigakan yang tengah memainkan ponselnya tepat di bawah lampu jalan.

 _Astaga... apakah ia akan melakukan transaksi ilegal di tempat seperti ini?!_

Perlahan namun pasti, adrenalin Izuku meningkat. Ia berjengit begitu mendapati lelaki disana mendecih kesal karena ponselnya tiba-tiba mati. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh dan menatap Izuku lurus dengan iris _crimson_ tajamnya.

"Oi."

Punggung Izuku mendadak kaku. Kakinya melangkah mundur perlahan ketika lelaki aneh yang tak jauh darinya berjalan mendekat.

"Oi."

Pria bermasker hitam dan mengenakan topi itu mengulangi ucapannya dan entah bagaimana ceritanya, tembok pembatas antar gang mendadak membatasi pergerakan Izuku. Oke, Izuku menyesal karena tidak mengobservasi keadaan sekitarnya lagi. Ternyata arah kiri yang ia abaikan merupakan jalan buntu.

"Kuso Deku, pinjamkan aku ponselmu."

Izuku membatu begitu melihat lelaki asing di depannya melepas masker dan melotot ke arahnya dengan tangan kanan yang menengadah.

"K-K-K-KACCHAN?!"

"Jangan berteriak, Deku _teme_! Kau menyakiti telingaku. Mana ponselmu?!" Katsuki mendesis berbahaya dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Takut-takut, Izuku mencicit minta maaf dan memberikan ponsel ber-case merah tua miliknya kepada Katsuki. Ternyata pria itu tidak berubah banyak dan seperti biasa, reaksi alami tubuh Izuku ketika bertemu dengan Katsuki adalah bergetar ketakutan seperti ini.

"K-Kacchan..? S-sedang apa kau berada di sini? B-baterai handponeku h-habis..."

Kedua alis Katsuki menukik tajam. Ia menyalakan dan menempelkan ponsel Izuku ke telinganya. Sepertinya ia akan menelepon seseorang.

"Diam, Deku. Bukankah masih ada sisa baterainya? Kenapa kau matikan?!" Katsuki mengerang galak.

"A-anu.. k-karena k-kalau dibiarkan tetap menyala, nanti ponselku akan cepat rusak. Jadi, aku mematikannya ketika baterainya masih tersisa satu perempatnya lagi.."

"Aku pinjam sebentar dan jangan protes."

Izuku mengangguk kaku. Ia dapat mendengar pembicaraan Katsuki dengan penelepon dan sepertinya mereka terlibat cekcok hebat karena Katsuki mengeluarkan semua kosa kata terkasar yang pernah Izuku tahu untuk dilontarkan kepada si penelepon.

"AKU MENUNGGU DI GANG BELAKANG RESTORAN ITALIA SAMPING GEDUNG PERTEMUAN DAN AKU HANYA AKAN MENUNGGU SELAMA SEPULUH MENIT. LEWAT DARI ITU, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIKUTI PEMOTRETAN MALAM INI!"

Katsuki memutuskan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak. Izuku kembali mendengar decihan kesal yang untuk ke-berapa kalinya Katsuki keluarkan.

"Tunggu di sini, Deku. Kalau kau berani-berani bergerak seinchi pun dari posisimu. Aku tidak akan mengembalikan ponselmu." Katsuki menatap Izuku dengan pandangan mengancam dan si pemuda berhelai hijau tua itu mengangguk cepat.

Mereka saling diam dan tidak ada niatan membuka obrolan sama sekali. Izuku memilin ujung kemejanya khawatir. Katsuki sudah banyak berubah menurutnya. Sepertinya, ia sudah sedikit lunak walaupun umpatan kasar masih melekat pada cara bicaranya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, ada sebuah mobil hitam metalik di ujung gang yang berhenti. Tangan Katsuki bergerak untuk menggenggam pergelangan Izuku dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan mengikuti.

"Ikut aku."

"E-eh?! T-Tunggu... K-Kacchan?"

Cicitan Izuku diabaikan, Katsuki tetap menarik pergelangan tangan Izuku dan menggenggamnya erat. Begitu sampai di depan mobil itu, Katsuki membuka pintu belakang mobil tersebut dan melemparkan Izuku masuk ke dalam.

"Diam di situ." Ujarnya singkat lalu Katsuki pun ikut masuk ke dalam dan duduk tepat di samping kursi pengemudi.

.

.

"Padahal aku berharap kau datang lebih lama lagi atau bahkan lewat dari waktu yang ku janjikan." Katsuki mendecih kesal dan mendapati rekan kerjanya mendesis rendah.

"Kalau aku tidak dapat membawamu ke tempat pemotretan malam ini, Yaomomo akan membunuhku sialan." Lelaki berhelai kuning dengan aksen petir hitam di sisi kiri rambutnya mengerang kesal.

"Biar saja. Aku lebih senang jika Yaomomo murka padamu dan pekerjaanku pun berkurang." Katsuki memutar bola matanya malas dan mendapati lelaki di sampingnya berteriak menyedihkan.

"JAHAT SEKALI KAU, BAKUGŌ!"

"CK. BERISIK MUKA BODOH!"

Izuku yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya duduk diam di jok belakang dan ia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan antara Katsuki dan orang yang tidak ia kenal itu. Dan juga kenapa tiba-tiba Katsuki menyeret dan membawa Izuku pergi bersamanya? Bukankah ini akan menyebabkan banyak masalah? Ia adalah seorang idol terkenal dan Izuku hanya seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang kebetulan juga merangkap sebagai teman masa kecil pemuda itu.

Ini semua pasti akan berakhir merepotkan. Setidaknya itulah yang Izuku rasakan saat ini. Hah... Baiklah. Setelah sampai di suatu tempat nanti, Izuku akan pergi diam-diam. Lagi pula, sepertinya Katsuki sudah lupa dengan keberadaannya yang tengah menumpang di mobilnya.

.

.

Mobil terparkir apik di basement gedung agensi model Momo's Looks yang merupakan agensi model terbesar dan terkenal di Jepang. Katsuki turun dari mobilnya diikuti pria yang Izuku tidak kenal itu.

 _Semoga Kacchan melupakan keberadaanku, Semoga Kacchan melupakan keberadaanku, Semoga Kacchan melupakan keberadaanku.._

Izuku terus merapal ucapan itu berkali-kali di dalam benaknya tanpa menyadari jika pintu mobil di sampingnya sudah terbuka lebar sementara Katsuki memandangnya tajam.

"Sedang apa kau, Deku? Keluar sekarang."

Izuku terkesiap. Ia salah besar karena ternyata Katsuki masih menyadari hawa keberadaannya. Oh.. astaga. Apa yang sebenarnya Izuku lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

"Ikut aku." Katsuki berujar singkat dan kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan Izuku erat. Ia berpikir akan sangat merepotkan nantinya jika mendadak Izuku akan kabur darinya.

"Oi, Kaminari! Kau beritahu Yaoyorozu agar ia menyuruh Ashido cepat-cepat bersiap di ruang _make-up_. Aku tidak mau menunggu."

Kaminari mendengus. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti tuan muda."

Laki-laki berhelai kuning cerah itu berjalan mendahului Katsuki dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga. Sementara itu. Katsuki berjalan cepat dan di belakangnya Izuku mengikuti dengan langkah tertatih. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah _lift_ yang langsung terhubung dari basement. Katsuki menekan tombol dua puluh lima dan membiarkan _lift_ tertutup lalu bergerak naik.

"K-Kacchan? _A-ano.._ k-kenapa kau membawaku k-kesini?"

"Diam dan lihat saja nanti."

Izuku terdiam. Ia mengamati sosok Katsuki dari belakang. Selain itu, tangan lelaki berhelai _ash blonde_ tersebut masih tetap menggenggam tangannya erat.

 _Sepertinya Kacchan telah banyak berubah... auranya terasa lebih um... lembut?_

Denting dari _lift_ menyadarkan lamunan singkat Izuku dan langkahnya kembali terseok ketika Katsuki menyeretnya kembali. Astaga.. mengapa di gedung sebesar ini tidak ada orang sama sekali?

"K-Kacchan?"

Katsuki berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam dan membukanya kasar hingga membuat penghuni lain di ruangan itu menoleh serempak ke arahnya.

"Bakugō! Kemana saja kau?! Pemotretan seharusnya dimulai tiga puluh menit yang lalu! Lihat, kau membuat Kendo- _san_ menunggu lama!"

"Berisik rambut aneh! Yaoyorozu, aku tidak ingin berpasangan dengan model yang tidak ku kenal dan sebagai gantinya dandani dia!"

Katsuki mendorong Izuku ke arah Momo dengan kasar.

"T-tapi, Bakugō - _san_? Dia ini kan laki-laki?" Momo mengamati Izuku dengan sepasang iris kehitamannya yang indah dengan teliti.

"Bukankah kau memiliki si mata rakun? Gunakan saja kemampuan wanita itu untuk merubahnya! Aku tidak menerima penolakan atau pemotretan ini batal!"

"OI BAKUGŌ! JANGAN SEENAKNYA!" Lelaki berhelai merah dengan gaya rambut melawan gravitasi berteriak murka sementara gadis cantik berhelai oranye di sampingnya tersenyum maklum seraya mencoba menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, Kirishima- _san_. Yaomomo- _san_ sudah memberitahuku kemarin kalau aku adalah model cadangan jika Bakugō - _san_ tidak dapat menemukan orang yang tepat untuk pemotretan ini bersamanya."

Kirishima mendecih. "Jangan sering-sering merepotkan Yaomomo dengan keegoisanmu, Bakugō."

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu, rambut aneh!" Katsuki balas mendesis dan iris _crimson_ nya bergulir menatap Momo dalam. "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Kau membawa orang yang tepat Bakugo- _san_. Karena ia tidak terlalu tinggi, kupikir tidak masalah. Jadi, siapa namamu?" Momo tersenyum ramah ke arah Izuku yang sedari tadi diam membisu. Ia gagal mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi di sekitarnya.

"M-Midoriya Izuku..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke dalam." Momo menarik tangan Izuku dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar khusus di ujung ruangan.

"T-Tunggu du—" Ucapan Izuku menghilang bersamaan dengan debam pintu yang tertutup.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan itu Izuku didudukkan secara paksa oleh Momo di depan meja rias. Tubuhnya berjengit ketika melihat wanita lain di sana yang terlihat sibuk di sebuah _capsule wardrobe_ dan memilah-milah pakaian di sana.

Gadis berhelai pink itu berseru heboh ketika menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Izuku pakai. Sebuah mini dress tanpa lengan berwarna _peach_ dengan aksen pita mungil melingkar di bagian pinggul.

"Hei! Apakah kau model yang akan dipotret bersama Bakugō? Wah.. aku tidak menyangka ia membawa laki-laki tapi.. tidak apa-apa! Aku akan menjamin kalau penampilanmu akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika di depan kamera!" Gadis itu berbicara tanpa henti dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Izuku bingung.

"T-tunggu dulu.. a-aku apa?" Izuku masih meragukan telinganya yang menangkap ucapan gadis _pink_ itu.

"Kau akan menjadi model pasangan Bakugō di pemotretan hari ini? Tentu saja! Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa?"

"M-Midoriya I-Izuku... t-tu—apa?! m-model? Aku akan memakai pakaian perempuan itu?!" Izuku terperangah. Apa ini? Katsuki berniat mempermalukannya?! Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di isi kepalanya itu?!

"Tentu saja! Oh iya, namaku Ashido Mina! Salam kenal dan sekarang aku akan merubah penampilanmu! Bersiaplah, Midoriya- _kun_!" Ashido tersenyum manis tanpa menyadari raut wajah Izuku yang menampilkan mimik 'TIDAAAAAAKKK! JANGAN SENTUH AKUUUU!'

.

.

Izuku menatap kaca berukuran full body di hadapannya dengan lurus. Ia meragukan siapakah sosok _wanita cantik_ yang ada di pantulan cermin tersebut.

"I-itu a-aku?!" Izuku menatap pantulan di bayangannya sendiri dengan horor.

"Bagaimana Midoriya- _kun?_ Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang wanita! Astaga, aku iri dengan pinggul dan kedua kakimu yang ramping itu~" Mina mem _pout_ kan bibirnya begitu menatap kedua kaki mulus Izuku yang terekspos bebas.

"J-jangan melihatku begitu, Ashido- _san_!" Astaga, bagaimana ini? Izuku tidak punya muka sama sekali untuk bertemu dengan orang di luar ruangan ini bahkan Katsuki sekalipun.

Momo membuka pintu ruangan itu tiba-tiba dan membuat punggung Izuku menegang. Di belakang gadis cantik itu, Katsuki mengekor. Ia berjalan menghampiri Izuku yang masih tidak mau berbalik menghadapnya

"Oi, Deku. Berbalik." Titahnya.

Namun Izuku tetap terdiam. Ia masih terdiam dan memainkan jarinya gelisah. Ini memalukan, benar-benar memalukan.

"Berbalik, Deku." Karena Izuku tidak kunjung mematuhi perintahnya, Katsuki pun membalikkan tubuh Izuku secara paksa dan menghadapnya. Sepasang biner kehijauan itu tertutup rapat, ia tidak ingin menatap Katsuki. Izuku tahu, Katsuki pasti akan mentertawakannya dan meneriakinya kembali.

"...na... Sempurna..."

Izuku refleks mendongak begitu mendengar gumaman samar yang dilontarkan Katsuki.

"A-apa maksudmu, K-Kacchan?"

Katsuki membuang muka dan melirik ke arah lain. Samar-samar, Izuku dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Katsuki.

"Ayo selesaikan pemotretan ini. Setelah itu pulang!" Katsuki menarik tangan Izuku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan mulai melakukan sesi pemotretan.

Begitu sampai di luar, seluruh kru terperangah melihat penampilan Izuku yang luar biasa berubah. Ia mengenakan sebuah gaun prom tanpa lengan. Helai hijau ikal panjang—mungkin bisa disebut wig—diikat dengan gaya pony tail dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di sisi-sisi wajahnya. Bibir tipisnya dipoles dengan lip tint berwarna merah muda. Tak lupa sebuah heels dengan tinggi tiga senti turut menambah keanggunan Izuku.

Cantik sekali. Itu adalah anggapan dari setiap orang yang ada di ruang pemotretan tersebut. Sementara Katsuki, ia memakai setelan jas berwarna navy blue dengan dasi berwarna hitam. Mereka berdiri berdampingan di spot foto yang dikelilingi berbagai properti.

"Wah... kalian nampak seperti pasangan.." Itsuka Kendo memandang Katsuki dan Izuku dengan kagum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pemotretannya!" Momo berteriak lantang kepada Sero Hanta sang _photographer_ yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari si pemotret.

"Mohon bantuannya!"

.

.

Pemotretan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Selama proses itu bejalan, Izuku merasa seperti berada di dalam neraka. Ditambah, Momo sering sekali mengomentari ekspresinya yang terlalu kaku dan juga sering menyuruhnya untuk berpose dengan memeluk lengan atau leher Katsuki.

Rasanya Izuku ingin terjun ke dalam palung mariana saja!

"Deku." Katsuki membawa sebotol minuman isotonik dan menyodorkannya tepat di depan wajah Izuku. "Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu, dan juga aku sangat terbantu karena kau tidak cerewet dan banyak memberontak ketika pemotretan tadi."

Izuku mengangguk kaku dan bergumam mengiyakan. Ini pertama kalinya Katsuki berbicara sepanjang ini padanya dan menurutnya hal itu sangat ...luar biasa.

"Sudah larut. Malam ini kau menginap di apartemenku saja. Aku sudah izin ke bibi Inko."

Izuku yang tadinya tengah menenggak minuman itu tiba-tiba tersedak. Ia berusaha memukul dadanya dan terbatuk pelan. Katsuki menghela nafas lelah. "Kau itu masih saja ceroboh seperti biasanya, _kuso_ Deku."

Jari telunjuk Katsuki mengusap saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir Izuku dan menjilatnya sensual tanpa menyadari apa akibat yang dilakukannya, si helai kuning pucat kembali menarik tangan Izuku untuk membawanya pulang ke apartemen.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen Katsuki mempersilakan Izuku masuk ke dalam dan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apapun yang disukainya.

"Kau, tidurlah di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Izuku mengangguk gugup dan Katsuki pun berakhir menutup pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Izuku sendirian di sana.

Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai beralaskan permadani lembut berwarna hitam. Izuku menyentuh dada kirinya dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup tidak normal. Wajahnya merona pekat.

 _Kacchan..._

Keadaan di ruang tamu apartemen Katsuki tidak jauh beda. Pria yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai idol itu merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanan.

" _Kuso_ Deku... kupikir ketika aku sengaja membuatmu melakukan semua ini, kau akan semakin membenciku.. Tapi ternyata... SIALAN! Deku brengsek! Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu sialan!"

Katsuki menggeram rendah dengan telinga memerah. Ia memang sudah menyukai Izuku dari dulu, sejak ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Ia berpikir itu hanya cinta anak-anak yang bertahan sementara. Tetapi sepertinya ia salah.. perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan tidak terkendali. Puncaknya adalah ketika ia berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Ia menjadi lelaki brengsek yang suka membuli Izuku dan menyakitinya.

Katsuki tidak suka. Katsuki tidak suka ketika Izuku berbicara dengan lelaki selain dirinya. Ia tidak suka ketika Izuku tertawa, tersenyum, dan melakukan hal apapun dengan orang selain dirinya. Ia tidak menyukainya.

Lalu semua itu terhenti ketika Izuku berteriak ke arahnya dan memintanya untuk berhenti seraya menahan isak tangis. Katsuki tahu ia sudah keterlaluan. Tetapi ia tidak dapat menghentikannya. Ia menikmatinya, ia menyukai suara ketika Izuku menangis dan berteriak. Selama tiga tahun ia bersekolah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mendengar suara cicitan atau tangis Izuku tiap harinya.

Katsuki heran, mengapa Izuku bisa menahan semua perlakuan jahatnya selama itu.

Tetapi sekarang semuanya berubah. Ia berusaha untuk merubah sikapnya menjadi _sedikit_ lebih baik. Begitu lulus dari Yuuei ia memutuskan untuk pindah dan menghilang. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba adalah ketika debutnya menjadi seorang idol dimulai.

Dan di saat itulah, Katsuki bertaruh. Ia ingin sekali lagi mencoba untuk menemui Izuku. Peluangannya hanya lima puluh berbanding lima puluh. Jika Izuku membencinya dan memintanya untuk pergi, maka Katsuki akan menurutinya. Dengan senang hati, Katsuki akan pergi dari kehidupan Izuku dan tidak akan pernah muncul kembali.

Tapi ketika pertemuannya dengan Izuku di gang kecil itu yang terjadi secara kebetulan, ia tidak menolaknya bukan? Izuku tidak memintanya untuk pergi bukan?

Apakah artinya Katsuki masih memiliki kesempatan?

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari menjelang tanpa diundang. Izuku terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perut keroncongan. Ia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Oi Deku." Katsuki berdiri di belakang Izuku dengan rambut acak-acakan. Ia menguap singkat dan menyambar gelas berisi air mineral yang tadinya Izuku minum dan ia pun ikut melakukannya.

"Kenapa Kacchan ada di sini?"

"Tentu saja, ini apartemenku bodoh makanya aku berada di sini." Katsuki menjentikkan jarinya singkat di dahi Izuku dan membuat empunya mengaduh.

"AH! AKU HARUS KULIAH HARI INI! Kacchan, terima kasih karena mengijinkanku untuk menginap." Izuku berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya yang masih terletak di kamar Katsuki lalu menentengnya. Kaki-kakinya berjalan tergesa ke arah pintu.

"Kacchan, aku pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi!" Izuku hendak berjalan keluar dan tangannya dicegah oleh Katsuki dengan menarik pergelangan kirinya kuat.

Satu buah kecupan singkat singgah di bibir Izuku. "Sampai nanti, _kuso_ Deku."

Izuku merona hingga ke telinganya. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan berbalik keluar dari apartemen Katsuki dengan langkah lebar-lebar.

 _Apa-apaan itu Kacchan! U-uh.._

Setelah Izuku keluar dari apartemennya, Katsuki menyeringai kecil. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, _kuso_ Deku."

.

.

 _Majalah terbitan Momo's Look menjadi trending topic karena model wanita yang dipasangkan dengan Katsuki menuai banyak pujian walaupun tak banyak dari_ fangirl _Katsuki ada yang mencemoohnya. Karena itulah, pihak Momo's Look akan mengeluarkan klarifikasi tentang kedekatan Katsuki dengan model wanita yang entah berasal dari agensi mana._

 _Banyak anggapan jika model yang saat itu melakukan sesi foto untuk majalah bertema prom adalah kekasih dari Katsuki itu sendiri._

"Dua minggu dari sekarang, kami akan mengklarifikasi hubungan Katsuki dengan model itu. Harap para media untuk bersabar sampai waktunya tiba nanti."

 _Itu adalah perkataan yang disampaikan oleh Yaoyorozu Momo, presiden direktur dari Momo's Look. Demikian Shiketsu news melaporkan._

Katsuki mematikan televisi itu dan melempar remotenya asal, sebuah seringai menghiasi sudut bibirnya. "Nah, Deku.. aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi."

* * *

 **Err—End.**

* * *

 _a/n: Yey! Akhirnya Ao bikin fic bkdk /tebar-confetti. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan maafkan jika masih ada banyak kekurangan~_

 _Last, mind to review?_

 _p.s: Ao sudah edit kalimat yang rada anu ehehe.. special thanks to cyancosmic yang sudah membaca serta mereview cerita ini lalu memberi tahu letak keanehan kalimat tentang ponselnya Ijuku dan semoga saja alasannya terbaca dengan logis wwww_ _pokoknya Ao cinta cyan-san /digeplak_


End file.
